Sparks
by Forgottenfruitloop02
Summary: Camp Campbell has been shut down at the end of the summer do to lack of funds. Everyone went home going their separate ways and leaving many things unsaid. Two years later Gwen and David cross paths again unknowingly while working for a new camp. Max has made a game out of making Gwen's life hell, all the while keeping Gwen and David in the dark for his own entertainment.


How long did they really think the camp could manage on its own? With Campbell gone, and only a few remaining stashes of money lying around the grounds, they couldn't be expected to keep up an act. They all had needed to face facts. David needed to face facts. That summer had been the end of Camp Campbell. The state took back the property and at the end of the summer the campers had all left with their parents, a few reluctant to say goodbye, after everything they'd been through. David and Gwen had helped the kids with packing, simply prolonging their own departure. Max, was nearly right about his parents not coming. Hours after all the kids had gone David had to face reality again. Max fell asleep in his car, as David sat out in the calm rain waiting for something he didn't know yet. Perhaps the hardest was saying goodbye to someone else though. Cbfl. He had held her cold wet hand early in the last afternoon. He couldn't say why. For in the moment they no longer stood as counselors, but just as two people. Two people that were about as ready to let go as a baby holding jewelry. Soon enough he would be holding Gwen close, masking her from the wind and rain. Keeping them safe from everything. Safe in the moment that settled with a shared warmth and soft smiles. He'd run his fingers though the lady's hair and placed a soft friendly kiss on the top of her head as a goodbye and nothing more. It was pure, as was David, as he smiled down at her and forced himself to pull away. He couldn't recall if she returned it, Gwen had seemed too absorbed in her own thoughts. Just glancing over to the side as David let her go and the warmth started to vanish. She'd watched David speak through the chilled atmosphere before smiling and turning back to his car. The man didn't pay attention past that point, he'd pride himself on managing goodbyes but after all that time it was different. He didn't see if Gwen opened her mouth to respond. At one point he almost swore he'd saw her hand reach out but he didn't try to confirm, and by the time he'd looked back her car was started out down the dirt road. Before joining max in the vehicle he grasped the last bucket by the mess Hall and dumped it over the last hot coals of camp Campbell.

[P R E S E N T D A Y (a bit more than two years later)]

Day 1. Splash! The boiling water met David's hiking boots more than it did the ground. Laser focused in on not dropping the campers dinner he ignored the fact he'd have to change clothes soon enough. Late June meant 90% rain and if lucky the other 10% sun. This was one of the exceptions where there was nothing more than a chilly wind. Once he drained the pasta he brought it back to the stove to finished preparing dinner. His brain still in hyper speed to get dinner done before the kids came back. David couldn't be happier to have a camp he founded himself but he had to say running something entirely on his own was vastly different from counseling. This whole setup was different. He had coworkers that ran other troops within the same open ground. He would meet with them occasionally at their own fires but aside from that there wasn't any closeness really. David was good at his job as owner for the most part and often ended up taking over activities. He missed Camp Campbell truly, he was reminded of this everytime he looked up to see the wrong name on their rustic sign. He missed Gwen, and he missed the oddly specific dreams and passions each kid had. Life now was practically bland compared to back then. He got caught up in his thoughts, almost over stirring the spaghetti. As he turned off the propane stove he smiled up to see his boys running through the bushes followed by his favourite twelve year old who had the blue hack saw in one hand, half dragging on the ground. David smiled pulling down the sleeves of his new Navy Blue employee uniform. The boys all had light blue shirts rather similar to Campbell's yellow ones.

"So, how'd the wood collecting go Max?" David asked, as the younger boy ran a hand through his damp curly hair.

"Great, if you don't count rich kid trying to look in the lagoon and dumb dumb and doofus losing the saw for an hour."

David chuckled lightly at the response, as he took the saw from max.

"You weren't quite gone an hour but good thing you got it back anyway." David put it to the side and knelt on the ground by the pit. With a decent amount of caution he reached into the flames and grabbed a half burnt piece of wood, moving it where it would give the structure more air. He brushed his hand on the sides of his muddy jeans. He picked up two long sticks and leaned one toward max as he stood up. Max, taking it promptly as his dad spoke.

"Welp. Fire pokers don't carve themselves kiddo. Wanna help get ready for dinner?" His words were more soft and inviting than his common tone, instead of obnoxious there was an unsettling yet enticing seriousness in it. Which of course, Max guessed was held do to David pulling a small red buck from his belt, offering it to the kid. David's smile held a glint of worry as Max shrugged and took the blade. The man pulled a larger knife from the hook on his belt and leaned back against the old stove they use to keep the wood dry. He was surprised it had held up so long, knowing the camp was older than him and gets pretty harsh winters. Resting the branch on his knee that red head began shaving at the end with expert precision. Max on the other hand, well he could be doing worse.

"You sure you trust me with your knife?" The devilish child joked with slight realness on border of his words, smirking up at David, who let out a light chuckle in response.

"I'm sure Max."

After Max and a few other campers, finished building the base of the fire. Which of course wasn't the most well structured. David was back again with a small bic lighter. For a few minutes there was no success keeping a flame, as the chilled air did nothing to assist. The red head pulled out some cotton balls soaked in Vaseline as his son worked on chucking in every page of a torn up phone book. All in all the first fire of camp worked out. Only once did david get burnt on the lighter. If max didn't know better he could've sworn his dad cursed under his breath at that. Now three campers stood admiring their heat source for the night. David sat down on a log only a foot away from the flames. He occasionally would make the move of shifting wood in the embers with his boot. Naturally waiting til the kids would look away, or be distracted by their own conversation. Looking over to the flames he smiled wide. Fond memories crossed the man's mind, and he could remember the warm tone of Gwen's voice when she sung. When she sung his song. As he gets lost in thought, the day dreamy look could be seen as what it was, even in just the light of the sparks separating him from the real world.

At least she could hang up this time. At least if she panicked there would be a fast out. At least she didn't need to hide the look on her face as some administrator called her Gisele or something even further off. She couldn't help but let her mind fall back a few years. Even though she knew it didn't work the way she planned last time.

"Just remember what David said." Gwen told herself. "And don't do it quite that convincing."

She figured she wouldn't have the same over qualified confidence in her this time anyway. She didn't have an over excited man child coaching, and encouraging her for half an hour while they drove. This was all on her this time. She just had to wait for the call. Just wait. Impatience set in and the women threw herself on the bed in her small apartment. Home line in her hand. Her death burgundy coloured t sliding up awkwardly on her waist. She pulled it back down covering her stomach nonchalantly. It was hard to remember how long she lay there before this annoying ring wouldn't leave her alone. Groaning only lasted a second before she bolted up and pressed talk. Brushing herself off as she walked over the mirror.

"Hello!" She came in strong.

"Hello. Gwendolyn?" Gwen brushed off the surprise of hearing her name on the other line and quickly sorted her next phrase.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this call."

"Ready for your interview then I assume?"

The conversation didn't feel as long as it was. The lady of the other end seemed reasonable as far as Gwen could tell. Discussions of experience and work ethic and such were thrown in of course. Eventually drawing to a close.

"Perfect! Thank you for applying!"

"Yeah. Of course." She stated concerned, until the interviewer spoke again.

"So can you start tomorrow? We already have every site full, and the term began yesterday. So you'll have to pick up training quick."

She did it. She made it through a job interview. The relief was nearly audible.

"Yeah! I can totally start tomorrow." She said completely forgetting how long the drive was said to be from her town. A few more details were discussed before soon hanging up. The newly employed woman heading to her dresser to pack. 'Another camp job.' She thought.

"Least this one pays really well. Plus, it can't be as crazy as Camp Campbell."She laughed to herself. "Guess there's one thing I can bullshit well."

As she dug through her drawer her fingers brushed a familiar texture. One she could only recognize as the printed green tree logo. She grabbed a stack of shirts along side it and shoved them all into a pack.

Around nine pm the bus was out of town and headed north east at a hundred clicks per hour. Gwen stared half heartedly at her magazine falling asleep not an hour later. Her soft brown hair against the cold window of a grey hound. Waking up was nostalgic as ever, feeling the cold draft on one arm, and sub par bus heating on the other. They were still moving when she brought her head up. Yet the vibrations had shifted from a smooth smooth highway, to a bumpy logen road. Looking outside you could judge that the sun had only just came up, but it shone strong through the glass. The were surrounded by heavy greenery and the sweet stench of ponderosa pine seeping through an open window. The morning light filtered the outside world beautifully, and made her eyes widen slightly as she brushed the cloudy window to get a look at where they were. Undoubtedly close, but closer even than she would guess. Not five minutes later after a rough downhill ride, they pulled around into a massive clearing. Three flag poles stood strong flags raised at top mast. One American, one Canadian, and one Navy Blue she couldn't recognize. The unknown one had a visible logo in the center that she saw as they pulled around the field. It was a singular leaf pointing to the heavens. They came to a stop across from a large wood cabin, resting on the side of a small hill. There was heavy used game trail leading up to it. Cluttered by greenery you don't want to walk through with bare ankles. Gwen shifted before standing to walk out the bus. She had a bag on each arm and her legs were numb from the drive. The driver waved her adue before driving and leaving Gwen to her own devices standing before the cabin walkway. She took a sigh and became more steady in her footsteps, picking up her feet as she walked.

"Coming."

A voice came from inside before Gwen had a chance to knock. The door opened and a perky looking blonde woman, donning a Navy Blue collared uniform poked her head out. She wore a content smile on her face which soon grew into excitement at the site of Gwen. The woman was young and pretty, probably younger than herself by a few years Gwen thought.

"Welcome to camp stone!" The blondes voice rang with enthusiasm. "And you must be..."

She dragged on obviously waiting for Gwen to tell her like some very cliche meeting scene. Gwen nearly rolled her eyes at this.

"It's Gwen,"

"Of course." The blonde lady smiled and held out, well, her left hand for a shake which led an awkward failure and a moment of confusion between them.

"Ah, sorry. Strange custom I know. Left hand shakes display trust you see, because it's your shield hand in battle so it's letting down a new wall for someone."

'Must be a Canadian thing.' Gwen thought to herself. She knew one thing. She wasn't letting down any safety walls yet. The lady had a smile plastered on her face that reminded Gwen so much of her previous peppy coworker. So bright and genuine, very pretty on top of that, inviting was an understatement. Her thoughts were once again taken a stray as the girl in front of her continued.

"My name is don. I'm one of the C.I.T.'s here."

There was that smile again. For someone living out in the woods, Gwen baffled at how this girl seemed so out of place. Her hair was perfectly wavey with obviously natural highlights to compliment. She seemed almost too perfect, like the camp uniform didn't suit her. Though upon second glance she noticed the name brand shorts no longer than Gwen's own classics. Somehow she was still sweet though with the greenery around complimentary to the girl's whole appearance. Gwen snapped out of her thoughts once more to see the Don pulling a black ball cap over her hair and stepping out next so they were side by side closing the door on the way. Don cheerfully put her hands behind her back, radiating as she smiled and took in the scent of the forest.

"I'm on break right now." She said grabbing Gwen's hand loosely and started down the path with a huge hop in her step."So I'll give you a tour of our amazing camp!"

Gwen slipped her hand away and followed the other girl down the stairs. So far so good. So it isn't camp Campbell, it didn't have David or the kids she learned to put up with and be comfortable around. But a fresh start can't be bad. Maybe she can make this camp feel like home just enough. She should probably think of something to say to this girl. After all she was taking her lunch break to walk Gwen around, and it seemed more likely that Don was simply enthusiastic as opposed to it being her job to orientate, considering the girl was only a counselor in training. Gwen had been hoping to find the camp director when she first arrived, whoever that might be. It's not like she had been told much about this place. She hoped someone in charge would be here to discuss some living arrangements.

"So, is this your first year here?" Gwen asked the blonde in front of her, who continued to lead her onto the road circling the outer camp sites.

"Yes, in fact it is for a lot of the staff. The camp was only founded recently." She explained to Gwen as a certain camper watched the two women from across the camp. Max sat by the window of the main hall, too far away to fully see faces yet, but he got a weird feeling looking at the new hire. The dual toned hair had grown only a little, but it was still obvious with the ponytail. The clothes were new. He could hardly believe it, and he almost burst out laughing. He had to be right. He was right, and he could only imagine how David would react knowing who was just added to his staff. Max thought to himself for a minute before ducking into the hall. This was a rare opportunity to entertain himself. Messing with Gwen had never disappointed him. Now all he needed was the perfect scheme. He sort of wished he still had Nikki and Neil to help implement his ideas, though he could make do on his own. He slipped into the camp kitchen where the main cook was organizing inventory. The man was used to Max coming and going, often raiding the shelves when he got bored. Cook was tall and more muscly than most of the staff, and had hair that bordered on ginger.

"Need something?" The cook asked as he watched his bosses adopted kid peering out through the serving window at the field.

"Yeah. Information." Max said in return sounding laughably serious. "The new girl. The one with Don." The cook joined Max looking out the window.

"Her? Yeah, her bus arrived just now. She was hired last minute because someone bailed and we were short staffed. I doubt too many people even know about her." The cook stated.

"Does David know?" Max asked perking up a bit and looking back at the cook.

"He pry knows they filled the position. But he was letting the committee deal with it so I doubt he knows much."

Max smirked at thought of David being oblivious. It gave him the prime idea of how to make things interesting. He moved back from the serving counter and stuck out the back door near the barbecue before Gwen and her tour guide made it to the building. Gwen had been paying very little attention to the blonde as they reached the hall. She'd learned in the last few minutes that this girl talks a bit too much and would pry make a good auctioneer if she was ever looking for a new job.

"Oh and you'll need a camp name." Don mentioned catching Gwen's attention. "We all have one.It's just a fake name so the kids can't look you up online after Camp. Mine's sunshine. Just know that you're stuck with whatever one you pick."

Gwen took note of this. She had no clue what she'd call herself all summer. After all she wasn't given a warning. Don cut in again.

"You could be Fern if you wanted? That one became available just before we hired you. The girl that was using it had to quit."

Gwen shrugged slightly. It didn't seem that bad.

"Sure. Why not." She agreed with little protest. The two girls finished their tour of the field and returned to where they left Gwen's bags. The day had warmed up exceptionally by that point, and Gwen was beginning to feel like this camp had really bipolar weather. None the less the ground looked less miserable with the sun beaming on the grass. It sent a soft glow through the trails that they walked through to get to Gwen's cabin. Don led her to one of the small cabins that read 'staff only' on a small sign.

"Since you're paid staff you'll be staying here. It's a bit of a walk from the main field but theres enough power to charge a phone at least." The CIT told Gwen as she 'helped' lift bags over the small deck. Gwen sighed as she opened the door and looked in at the small bed. The mattress ripped only enough to be visible, and the space that was limited yet homey. After pulling her stuff into the small room she leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks." She told the younger girl somewhat sincerely. "Mind if I unpack for a few minutes and make my way back?"

Technically speaking Gwen was the boss of this volunteer. Though with the little information she had it seemed fair to be unsure. It didn't take long before Gwen was once again left to her own devices. She flicked the light on in the cabin and it of course took a full minute to work for her. On top of it being dim enough to not make a difference. She pulled some blankets out from her bag and did her best to make the bed look like a bed. A draft flowed under the door with ease and filled the cabin. The outside light snuck through only from the poorly covered windows on two walls. Home sweet home for the next three months. It would have to do at least. After throwing the pillow on her bed Gwen plopped down on it for the second that she allowed herself. The moment she hit the mattress it became apparent that the sleep on the bus ride hadn't quite been good enough. Though she forced herself to sit back up and not call it a night at one pm. After returning to the main area she found another staff member to help her get things sorted. They got her contract signed and banking sorted out, and by the time that was done it was nearing sunset. She was given a tentative schedule for the summer, giving her the slightest idea of how things ran. Gwen was, at this point, coming to realize how unorganized Camp Campbell was in comparison to this place. She could safely say she'd been briefed on everything she needed to be before returning to her cabin for the night. However one thing still itched at her. She still hadn't met her boss.

8:00am.

Gwen was late.

Probably because she hadn't figured out the alarm clocks in the cabins didn't function. This was exactly what the ten year old had been counting on in order for his plan to work. Max side eyed David from across the room, waiting for the right time to move. For the first ten minutes of breakfast he found himself only thinking about how much better it would be if Neil were here to hear his scheme, and if Nikki were here to help add chaos to it. Nonetheless Max had every intention of making Gwen's life here a living hell just as it had been two years ago. This time however it would be different. Subtle even. For his plan to work he needed to stay out of sight. Not only that but he needed David to be out of sight. He needed him oblivious. God knows the look on David's face would be that much sweeter the longer he could keep him and Gwen in the dark about working together, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Max stood up from his bench and strolled across the room. The red headed camp director was picking away at his bowl of off brand frosted flakes before his company scooted in opposite of him, drawing his attention.

"So David."

"Yes max?" David had curiosity framing his tone, along with far more energy than anyone should have a right to at 8 in the morning.

"You haven't met the new girl they hired yet right?" Max continued.

"Oh no. I was busy getting canoes organized yesterday and didn't even get to introduce myself. I hope she got a proper welcome."

Max smirked a little before going back to picking at the less than average quality camp food.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean look around. She's late for work on her first day. Doesn't really sound that great."

Max glanced back up at David's pondering look, and added on before the man could offer a rebuttal.

"I know. Since she's late you could make her take the younger kids today. I'm sure she'd love to give the other counsellor a break."

"I don't know, Max. Isn't that a bit hard for a first day?"

Max shook his head in response.

"It's part of the job David. I'm sure they won't give her tons of trouble." He told David in false innocence.

Even David should be smart enough to know that the youngest kids are absolute hell. Trying to take the monsters anywhere would only amount to everyone crying. Max had learned this when he was forced to help the day the kids arrived. The seven year olds would break even the strongest men, and now it would be Gwen's problem. David reluctantly agreed to it since they currently had no one to take the kids canoeing, and with that David had unknowingly put the woman he cared so deeply for, in such deep shit.

8:23am.

Shit. Gwen hauled herself out of bed. Did she even set the alarm before crashing? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had over slept and would probably go to breakfast looking like a heron made a nest in her hair. She did her best to redo her ponytail before putting on a pair of shorts and the camp uniform she was given the previous day. She pulled the navy blue shirt on and straightened the collar. It had folded half sleeves and lay tight against her form. She tucked it into her shorts as she'd seen on the other counselors and headed outside. Of course the cabin had to be a long walk away from the mess hall. Because she wasn't late enough already. How morning people managed would forever remain a mystery to her. She never understood how David could be hyper energetic at 6am when they worked at Camp Campbell. Most days he would just wake her up and she wouldn't even need an alarm. She almost missed it. Almost. Max could see out the window of the mess hall that his scheme would be cut very short if he didn't move. He got up as he saw Gwen walking across the field to the hall. "Hey David, you here that? I think there's a fire at the crafts tent." He lied. "Again?" David falling for it naturally and heading out the back door to make sure that there wasn't one. Max ducked into the kitchen right before the newly hired Gwen walked in the building. Gwen sat and ate her dry camp cereal. The only one the kitchen hadn't yet run out of. It wasn't awful. All things considered. She sat with three other camp counselors that she hadn't yet had a full conversation with. Looking around the hall she saw everyone sitting in their own little groups. The only person she really knew was sitting with the rest of the counselors in training or CITs.

8:50am.

One of her new coworkers tapped Gwen on the shoulder, stealing her attention away from her empty bowl.

"We just got the schedule for today." The guy told her before showing her a brightly colour coded email.

She looked for her name, but had no luck. Then she looked for the camp nickname that Don gave her, and sure enough she was right there. Added in at the bottom of the list. Canoeing. She'd done that before. She could handle that.

11:49am.

She couldn't handle it. Gwen currently was standing halfway between the path to the pond and the mess hall. All she wanted was to get all the kids back for lunch but at the moment that goal seemed unreachable. One kid, a seven year old girl, was clamped like a leach on Gwen's leg, while another kid was in the process of pulling on her shorts and asking so many questions it would put a seventh grade teachers pet to shame. The rest of the kids. We'll they were here there and everywhere. Most of them wet and muddy, including herself. If nothing else they managed to get back without losing anyone. She had to do a double take and a head count to confirm that statement, all the while trying to pry two children off her. Hightlight of the day, lest we forget. That morning came with not one, not three, but two canoes that got flipped over within half an hour on the water. After an unsatisfying lunch she was thrown back into the fray. "C'mon!" One of the younger counselors yelled to her.

"We're taking the kids on a jellybean hike!" It was clear Gwen would need more than a jellybean to get through this day.

6:30pm.

She couldn't help but ask herself. Why the fuck did she want to work here.


End file.
